


Forevermore

by DearSelene



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Mike Wheeler, They’re 17 in this, Will Byers is a Good Boyfriend, events of 1983 are brought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSelene/pseuds/DearSelene
Summary: Closing in on 48 hours and Mike won't leave his room. Karen calls Will for help. Will is the best boyfriend that Mike could ever ask for.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1988

“He's been in his room since yesterday. I don’t know what's wrong. He won’t come out to eat or to talk. I don’t know what to do.”

Will got a call from Karen asking him to come over to help with Mike. She doesn’t know what to do. As his mother she felt terrible, she always knew what to do when it came to her son but today was a different story. Mike has been in his room since Saturday. It's Sunday now he still hasn’t come out. She’s tried all day to get to leave his room, but Mike wouldn’t budge. Though his door isn’t locked she doesn’t want to barge in and invade his privacy. She simply knocks and waits for a response, but it never comes. She has asked him if he wanted to eat and or anything at all. Mike replies with a simple ‘no’ with underlining sniffles. He only has left his room twice to use the bathroom. It's now Sunday night and Mike has gone almost 48 hours without eating or drinking anything.

She finally called Will knowing he could maybe help with the situation. Will was confused when he got this call, he was just with Mike on Friday and everything was fine they went movies then to a diner’. They joked, they laughed and by the end of the night, they kissed goodnight. Will didn’t sense anything wrong with Mike. He called Saturday afternoon, and Karen answered the phone. When he asked to speak with Mike, she claimed he was asleep. Will found this odd but didn’t think about it too much. He called on Sunday, he was met with the same response from Mike’s mother. Will began to worry that maybe he had done something wrong but wasn’t sure, what. Later on, in the day is when he got the call to come over, he dropped what he was doing and went over to the Wheeler residence.

There he was greeted by Karen. She smiled at him but there was a hint of sadness swimming in her eyes. She guided him to Mike's room and Will knocked.

“Mike it's me- Will, can I come in”

Will listened close for a few seconds and was about to knock again then heard-

“yes.” It was low but audible. Karen sighed in relief

Will opened the door, his eye landed on Mike's bed, spotting Mike with his blanket wrapped around himself like a cocoon. Will closed the door behind himself and slowly walked towards Mike’s bed. He walked towards the right side of the bed frame and crouched down to get a good look at Mike’s face. His face was red and splotchy, his eyes were puffy, and his lips were red probably from biting them; like he was doing now. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled softly. Will’s heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend. He put a hand on Mike’s cheek swiping away some silent tears with his thumb, Mike leaned into his touch. Will smiled at him but his heart ached at Mike’s condition.

“What's wrong?” Will asks softly

Mike whimpered. His tears spilled faster.

_Shit_ Will thought he didn’t mean to make Mike more upset he just wanted to know what to do. “Okay, we don’t need to talk about it. Yeah?” He swiped more tears away. Then he moved Mike's black wavy hair from his face trying to get a better look at him. Mike hasn’t looked at him once since he entered his bedroom.

“Do you need anything?” Mike shook his head. Will wasn’t sure of what to do and was beginning to feel useless. 

“Umm is there something I can do for you?” Will silently pleaded for Mike to give him something to do.

Mike breathed out and finally looked up and into Will’s eyes. Will was taking back by Mike’s appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and under his eyes were dark. He smiled at him and ran his finger through his hair. “Hey there” Mike returned a small smile back.

“Stay please.” Mike whispered

Will’s heart hurt. “Of course.”

Will took his shoes and jacket off and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on. Mike shifted to the left giving Will space to lay down, Mike nuzzled his head into Will’s necks and threw his arm around his torso. Will's hand landed on Mike’s lower back and rubbed soothing circles onto it. Will had so many questions but didn’t know what exactly to say. He didn’t want to unconsciously prompt a nervous breakdown out of Mike; he's never seen him like this- it scared him. so he stayed quiet. They stay like this for about fifteen minutes. The room was still, Mike’s soft sniffles turned into soft breath, Will looked down and found a sleeping Mike on his chest; eyes closed, and lips parted. Will continued to comb Mike’s hair until he fell asleep. 

The bed began to move Will’s eyes fluttered slowly and landed on Mike who was now on his chest but this time wide awake. He cursed himself; he left the lamp on that’s probably what woke him. It's 2 am.

Mike was just staring at his wall, maybe daydreaming Will thought. He slowly started rubbing his arm, Mike looked up and caught Will’s eye contact.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.” His voice was raw from crying

“No, it’s okay.” He kissed his head and smiled down at him.

Mike wanted to argue back _no it's not I should stay quiet I didn’t mean to bother you, god I'm so annoying_. But he stayed silent and looked back down _._

Will could sense Mike’s discomfort. “Hey.”

“Hmmm”

“What's wrong?”

Mike shrugged _everything_ Mike thought.

Will sighed, he sat up a bit and put his hand under Mike’s chin “Hey look at me”

Mike sat up too and look into Will’s eyes.

“What's wrong?” he asked, more determined. Will just wanted to help his boyfriend in any way possible. Mike’s eyes started to pool with tears, Will softened. Mike bit his lips trying to hold back a sob Will pulled him into a hug, Mike hiccupped and bawled into Will’s neck. Will was lost what could have happened in a day to induce such a reaction. _Has this happened before? What was so bad? How could I help? Did someone hurt him?_ all these thoughts were running through his mind.

They stayed in this position for a while until Mike pulled away.

Mike looked away avoiding eye contact. “Sorry.” He said lowly while sniffling. 

“Don’t have to say sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong."

Mike sighed “I need to go to the bathroom.” He mumbled while getting out of bed and leaving the room.

Will sighed. Apart of him wanted to cry just from seeing Mike like this. He pressed his lips together and began to think. What could he do to make Mike feel better? He then got an idea and got Mike’s radio and searched for one of the many mixtapes he has made for Mike over the years. His eyes lit up when he found the newest one. He grabbed it and put it into the front of the radio where the cassette player was located, starting from the beginning. The Bangles - Eternal Flame.

Mike finally came back and found Will messing with his radio. He crossed his arms in confusion and sat on the bed.

Mike cleared his throat “what are you doing?” his voice was still hoarse.

Will looked at him and smiled. “Thought that since you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to and that uh we could just listen to some music… is that okay?”

“Yeah”

“Good.” Will climbed back onto the bed and watched as Mike backed into him.

A few minutes passed. Mike began to speak.

“I missed you.” he mumbled against Will's neck

“What do you mean? I’m here, I've always been here.” Will responded softly but a bit confused.

_Not always._ “No. I mean when you were gone.” Mike leaned out of Will's grasp and sat up straight, but he kept his eyes low.

Will drew his eyebrows together. That was so long ago. He was 12 when he went missing, they're 17 now, why is Mike bringing this up now? When he came back from the upside-down it was crazy at first but...

“I still think about it.”

“Why?”

Mike shrugged “I missed you so much Will, I thought I lost you forever” he sniffled

“But you didn’t. I'm right here with you, I came back and I'm not going anyway I promise”

“You can't promise that.” Mike whispered

Will cupped Mike’s face “Mike look at me” he did. “I'm not going anywhere I promise. Okay?” he said with more conviction. “you’re stuck with me forever.” Will said with a small smile.

Mike’s eyes dance all over Will’s face searching for something, _anything_ that hinted at deception.

____________________________________

“I tried to kill myself” Will's breath hiked in the back of his throat and his hand dropped from Mike's face, Mike whimpered from the loss of warmth from his cheeks. “When I thought you were dead. Troy threatened Dustin… he said he’d cut out his baby teeth and the only way he’d stop is if I jumped off the quarry. I stared at the nothingness below my feet. I thinking about how I didn’t want Dustin to get hurt but I was also started thinking about how is I just lost my best friend- the first person I ever liked was dead, and I just decided that the universe was against me so I jumped but el saved me” there was a bit of resentfulness in his tone

Will was at a loss for words. This happened when they were twelve a whole 5 years have passed since this happened and Mike is now telling him this.

“You wanted to die?” Mike nodded. “I didn’t want to be here if you weren’t here either”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Mike shrugged “I didn’t think it mattered”

“you didn’t think- why wouldn’t this matter. You would have died if El didn’t show up in time.” Will was trying so hard not to come off as aggressive. Mike was finally opening up and he didn’t want him to shut down.

“Because we just got you back, I didn’t want to burden you with my issues. I didn’t matt-”

“Mike, you matter. You matter to your family, to our friends. You matter to me. Just because I went missing doesn’t mean your problems suddenly don’t matter. Okay?” Will sighed. “I should've known something was wrong. I should have asked how you were doing more often.”

“It wouldn't have mattered if you had asked.” It really wouldn’t have. Mike would have just denied that anything was wrong in the first place.

“Babe. You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.” They’ve been together for about 8 months. Mike should’ve felt comfortable enough to talk about this.

“I know. I just wasn’t ready.”

“What happened yesterday?”

“Yesterday was the anniversary.” Will’s eyes widened he hadn’t even realized. He stopped remembering since the second anniversary and he only remembered because his mom wouldn’t let him out of her sight that day; she stayed parked out of Hawkins middle from 8 am to till the final bell and drove Will home. Will tried his hardest not to think of that night anymore. He had nightmares from time to time, but for the most part, Will was doing all right. He buried that night in the farthest part of his mind. He wanted nothing to do with the events that took place, November 1983.

“…last night I had a dream about you. It was like it was 1983 again and… it felt like I was twelve again. Your body was floating in that quarry just like before and there was nothing that I could do but stare at your lifeless body. Seeing you like that… I just wanted to die.” Mike choked

Will’s heart ached – his stomach churned. After learning about the fake body and being told how realistic it looked. He can’t even begin to imagine how they all must have felt when “his body” was being pulled out of the water.

“Why didn't you call me?”

Mike shrugged “I knew I was being irrational. I didn’t want to worry you. I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Mike, what are you talking about? You could never bother me. I'm your boyfriend, I'm here, whenever you need me.”

Mike sniffled, biting his bottom lip again.

Will sighed then got an idea.

“Here, look.” he took hold of Mike’s hand and held it to his chest, resting it on his heart. “You feel that? That tells you I'm alive and well okay. I'm here and not going anywhere; nothing is ever going to take me away, ever again. Okay? Mike nodded as tears still fell from his eyes.

“C'mere” He placed his hand on the nape of Mike’s neck and pulled him toward him and pressed their foreheads together. Will tilted his face to the side and pressed a kiss into Mike’s chapped lips. Mike kissed back. It was gentle and slow. Will pulled back. He kissed his cheeks, nose, forehead, temple, eyelids. Mike held him close. 

Will pulled them down, laying face to face. Mike's eyes pooling with tears. _He really is scared._ Will thought to himself. Mike held onto the front of Will’s shirt tightly, like if he let go he’d lose Will forever.

“Baby I’m not going nowhere.” Will whispered softly, pushing Mike's hair out of his face. “Nothing is taking me away from you ever again, you gotta believe me.” Will pleaded. He wanted Mike to stop hurting.

“I'm going to be tomorrow and the next day. I am going to be here for our graduation. I going to be right next to you on our first day as freshmen at NYU.” Will started to get choked up- his eyes glossed over. “I’ll be there with my suitcase when we move into our dorm together. I’ll be at your first book signing. I’m going to be with you so much, you're going to get tired of me.” Will said with a wet laugh.

“Never.” Mike pulling him closer.

“I’ll be with you, forever.” Will declared staring straight in too Mike’s glossy eyes

Mike lunged at Will's lips, kissing him hard. “I love you” he muttered

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic, I hope it wasn't too bad.  
> Sorry for any typos/mistakes. Thanks again!


End file.
